User Generated Content (UGC) is a new manner for a user to use the Internet. That is, the focus turns from original download only into both download and upload. Social networks, video sharing, blogs, and the like are all main application forms of UGC. With the increasing diversity of intelligent terminals and the ongoing development of global Internet services, UGC services are growing on a daily basis, and have attracted wide attention in the industry.
FIG. 1 is a schematic flowchart of an existing UGC-based service method for sending a common message. An objective of the service is to push, by messages, a conversation between a user A and a user B (for example, a conversation between celebrities) to a common follower of the user A and the user B. The service is, for example, an existing “conversation” application service in Tencent Weibo. The service method includes: Step S101, acquiring all followers of the user A and all followers of the user B; Step S102: computing a common follower of the user A and the user B; Step S103: pushing a conversation message between the user A and the user B to the common follower of the user A and the user B.
In the use of the foregoing service method for sending a common message, because all the followers of the user A and all the followers of the user B need to be acquired, when the user A and the user B have a large quantity of followers, the acquisition takes a relatively long time, which may cause a severe delay problem.
Meanwhile, because in the service, only a conversation message is pushed to a common follower of the user A and the user B, if the user A and the user B have followers that are very different in quantity (for example, the user A only has one follower, whereas the user B has a thousand followers), finally a user to which a message is sent mainly depends on a user having a smaller quantity of followers. Therefore, a lot of unnecessary acquisition of followers occurs in a process of acquiring all the followers of the user A and the user B, resulting in relatively low efficiency in performing the service.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems in the Internet and computer technology to provide efficient, fast sending of a common message.